Firsts
by Adorable Thats a Tree
Summary: Lance always dreamed of all his first's being romantic, with a pretty girl. He's not opposed to having his firsts with Keith at all. As long as it's with Keith it'll be romantic. Or, five times Lance's first's were with Keith, and the one time they shared a first together. Klance. Day two of Countdown to Voltron Season 8!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender**

 **Note: This is day two of my Countdown to Voltron Season 8. There are some mentions of past relationships, and there's a minor pre-sex (?) scene in the middle. I didn't have any time to edit this today, so I'm sorry.**

 **Past relationships mentioned at the end of each part: Shiro/Keith, James Griffin/Keith, unnamed BOM member/Kieth (kinda).**

 **5**

Lance had a nightmare of what happened last week. Keith almost died. That was the moment he realised that he fell in love with the red paladin. Lance was walking to the observation deck to watch the stars, to see if he could make out any constellations.

"Hey," A soft voice called to him from the entrance. Lance turned around to see Keith. He smiled, but that soon vanished with the vivid image of Keith's bloody body replaced it.

"Hey." Lance whispered. Lance turned to face the stars again. Keith sat beside him, staring at the stars as well.

"It's nice." Keith said as Lance started to tear up. He can't get the image of Keith dying out of his head. "You okay?" Lance turned to face Keith, who was staring at him. Letting a few tears fall, Lance nodded. He didn't believe himself. Keith let the small smile fall from his lips as he wiped away the tears.

"Tears don't look good on you." He said as Lance froze. There was a moment of silence as they gazed into each others eyes. Everything in the ship stilled as the stars were reflected in Keith's eyes.

Lance was the first to break the gaze as he lounged towards Keith bringing him to a hug. Keith hugged him back almost instantly. "I'm not okay." Lance muttered. "You almost died, I can't stop dreaming that you did die." Almost as soon as he said that, Lance bolted up.

"I'm sorry. I know you're straight, I didn't mean it that way." Lance said as he looked away from Keith. There was a sigh from Keith, that's it, Keith's going to leave him.

"I'm not straight. I'm just as gay as you are bi." Keith said causing Lance to turn and face him. "If you really didn't mean it that way, I'll still support you like friends do." The wording made Lance think. Did Keith feel the same way.

He voiced his question out loud, causing Keith to let out a deep laugh. "Yes I feel the same way. I have for a while. I was going to wait for you."

"Does that mean we're dating?" Lance asked, face feeling hot. Keith nodded as he held Lance's hand.

"Only if that's what you want." Keith nodded. Lance squeezed Keith's hand, making sure Keith was really there.

"I want it." Lance said as he leaned into Keith. The two of them smiled. Lance yawned.

"Let me take you to your room." Keith helped Lance stand. The two walked to Lance's room in relative silence, still holding hands. Once they were at Lance's door, Keith started to let go of Lance. "Night,"

"Wait!" Lance covered his mouth after being a bit too loud. He took a deep breath. "Can you stay the night? I want to know that this wasn't just a dream when I wake up." Lance blushed.

"Sure." Keith smiled as Lance opened the doors. The two walked in holding hands.

Keith's first confession, if you could call it that, was with James after an angry kiss.

 **4**

Lance couldn't believe he and Keith have been dating for a week. If you told Lance from a month ago, he would call you crazy. They were going slow, which Lance was grateful for. He wants to save his firsts for the one, and Keith may be them. They didn't sleep together after the first night like Lance thought Keith might want.

It was nighttime when Lance found himself in the observation deck again. This time, instead of nightmares, in thought about Keith. The whole team was happy about them. It was nerve-racking. He wants to kiss Keith, but he doesn't know how.

"Hey." Keith said as he sat down beside Lance. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Lance smiled at Keith. "What's up?" Lance closed his eyes at the question.

"I haven't kissed anyone before." Lance muttered as he opened his eyes to look at Keith. Keith was looking at Lance, the longing being brightened by the stars reflection. His eyes are perfect.

"That doesn't matter to me. All I want is for your first kiss to be perfect." Keith said as he looked towards the stars, lost in thought.

"Why do you want my first kiss to be perfect? Did you already have a first kiss?" Lance asked, needing to know about Keith's past love life.

"It doesn't matter right now. I'll tell you later." Keith frowned not looking at Lance. Lance sighed dramatically.

"Can we kiss? I don't care if it's traditionally perfect. If it's with you, it'll be perfect." Lance smiled as Keith turned to face him. Keith smiled at Lance as they leaned into each other.

They met in the middle, electricity sparking from they're point of contact. Their eyes closed as they try to get to a more comfortable position. They're noses bumped into each other, but that didn't matter. The castle was asleep. It was just them. The stars were they're only witness. They seemed to be cheering the two on by getting brighter.

The kiss didn't last long, only a few seconds at most. When they broke apart they were breathless. Keith smiled; Lance smiled back. The castle seemed to have woken up, the hum of the engines taking them back to reality.

"That was perfect." Lance started to laughed. His laugh was contagious, Keith couldn't help but laugh along. By the time they stopped, they looked at each other in the eyes. "Can we kiss again?"

Keith responded by leaning towards Lance and taking his lips into a kiss. Lance was nervous about opening his mouth. He wasn't ready, but what if Keith wanted it? Keith didn't, and they only had a closed mouth kiss again.

Lance closed his eyes, trying to set his worries away. There was still the electricity from the last kiss there. This time, the castle wasn't asleep. When they broke apart from the longer kiss, they were once again breathless.

"May I have the honours of taking you to your room?" Keith asked as Lance stood up. Lance smiled and held out his hand for Keith. Keith took it, standing up.

"You may."

Keith's first kiss happened during a fight with James.

 **3**

Shiro finally was found. The blade didn't need Keith for a mission, and Voltron wasn't needed for any mission or show. They had a moment of piece. Lance went to find Keith. It was the perfect time for their first date. It might not be as perfect as Keith was probably planning, but it'll work for Lance.

Keith was exactly were Lance thought, pacing in his room. "Hey, I talked to Allura and she gave us the go ahead. Do you want to go on a date with me? It won't be perfect, it's only to the space mall, but they have a special area for dates in the food court." Lance explained as Keith blushed.

"I didn't know they had a special place for dates there." Keith said as Lance hugged Keith. Keith hugged him back with a smile.

"Let's go!" Lance stopped hugging Keith to grab his hand and run off towards one of the shuttles. When they got there, Coran was in the pilot's seat.

"You two can sit in the back and change into some outfits the Princess and I picked for you two. We called to see what people normally wear there, and the outfits are perfect." Coran said as Lance and Keith climbed into the back. This shuttle had a door blocking out the pilots from the passengers.

They changed into what was laid out for them. Lance in a blue suit with a red tie. When Lance turned to face Keith, he fell in love again. Keith was wearing a red suit with a black tie. The way Keith fiddled with the cuffs and tie, the way his hair fell perfectly, the way the colour suited his eyes. He looked perfect.

Once they landed, they had a special entrance to get to the date. Surrounding them were dozens of people wearing fancy clothing. It was as if they were going to a ball. Surrounding them were many paintings of many different couples dancing. Keith was Lance's prince charming. Lance looked over to Keith to see him staring at him. This time the stars in Keith's eyes weren't reflections of actual stars.

Music started playing as everyone was brought to their seats. Lance and Keith were the last ones to be seated. There were only candles lighting up the table. The smell of the sea filled the air around them. They were brought food from the food court. They were only asked if they were allergic to anything, which Keith nor Lance were, and were given a surprise dish from the food court.

Once they were finished eating, they were given the option to dance. Lance really wanted to, and Keith brought him to were the others were dancing. The two of them were dancing until the mall closed. Once they left, they found Coran sleeping in the shuttle. They laughed as Coran started snoring. Their laughter woke up the altean.

"That was fun." Keith said as he walked with Lance to his room. "We should do it again."

"Yes, we should." Lance replied as they got to his room.

Keith's first date was at the space mall food court with Shiro.

 **2**

They found the nearest planet and stopped off there. They've been flying for a while. Everyone needs a break. Lance noticed on the clock in red that he and Keith have been dating for a year. They landed outside a small village on a remote planet. The village chief allowed them to stay in an unused house.

Everyone fell asleep fairly quickly, but Lance went to Keith's room after thinking about what he wanted for a while. Keith was still awake, pacing in his temporary room. "Hey," Lance smiled to Keith who smiled back. "It's our one year anniversary."

"Yes it is." Keith sat down on the bed. Lance sat down beside him. "I was trying to think of something special to do tomorrow." Keith said as Lance laid his head in Keith's lap.

"Why not tonight?" Lance asked, knowing exactly what he was suggesting. Keith's breath hitched making Lance look up.

"Are you sure?" Keith asked running his fingers through Lance's hair. Lance nodded. "I want a verbal acceptance." Lance sat up and looked at Keith dead in the eyes.

"Yes. I want to have sex with you. I want my first time to be with you. I've been thinking about it all day. Please Keith?" Lance's face was hot as he looked away.

"Okay." Keith said as he kissed Lance. Lance kissed back. Keith pulled Lance's PJ shirt off of him as they broke the kiss. Keith took off his shirt as he laid Lance on his back. Lance covered his face as Keith started to kiss every visible scar on his upper body. The first one he kissed was the one he got as a young kid. "I love you." Keith said in between every kiss. Lance giggled at Keith's ministrations.

"I love you too." Lance smiled uncovering his face. Keith went and kissed Lance on the lips again. "My turn." Lance smiled after he broke the kiss. The first scar he kissed was the most recent one on his cheek. He kissed all ten fingers individually.

"You're perfect." Lance said between kisses. "I love you." Keith started to giggle as Lance's kisses tickled him. Lance smiled at the laugh, and kept kissing him, making sure that it tickles. His giggles were contagious, and soon Lance was laughing with him. Lance kissed Keith to try and stop the giggles. Somehow, it worked.

Once they calmed down, and Lance was laying on his back again, Keith kissed his way down to PJ bottoms. He took of the bottoms leaving Lance only in a pair of briefs. Keith smiled as he kissed Lance again letting Lance take off his pants. The two of them were only in their underwear when Lance broke the kiss. He switched positions with Keith, taking off his briefs. Lance smiled at Keith, who smiled back. Time for the actual sex part.

The next morning they woke up in each others arms, memories of the previous night fresh in their minds. Lance cuddled closer to Keith when a knock rang through the room. It sounds like it was time to get up. Keith groaned and held Lance closer as Krolia walked into the room. This is going to be an embarrassing morning.

Keith's first time was with Shiro after a successful mission.

 **1**

Lance had been dating Keith for just over six years, Keith on the other hand had been dating Lance for just over eight years. Keith was the one. There was no denying it. Lance paced around his shared room. Keith was sleeping in for once. "Stop it." Keith groaned, throwing a pillow in Lance's direction. It landed beside him, and he smiled. Lance brought the pillow back to the bed and left to get breakfast. He needs to start planning.

When he got to the dinning area in the massive, Voltron-plus-others shared house, Veronica was there. Lance grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. He started to eat and gave his sister a questioning look when she looked at him. "Wow. This is the first time I've seen you eat without Keith since you got back to Earth." She said causing Lance to blush.

"I'm in a bind. I want to propose to Keith, but I want it to be perfect." Lance put his head on the table, cereal forgotten.

"The five year anniversary of Earth's liberation is tomorrow. Maybe you can propose to him then?" Veronica suggested. Lance sat up straight.

"No, I can't. He hates it when anything too romantic happens around people. He'll hate it. Besides, it's not enough time to get a ring ready." Lance sighed out as he started to play with his cereal.

"Use a ring pop. Or just get a temporary ring for him, or just get a ring right now." Veronica suggested. "You never know. Maybe he would like it."

"I guess, he isn't as bad as he once was." Lance muttered to himself. Before Veronica or Lance could speak Lance was hugged from behind. After a second of getting ready to fight anyone, Lance relaxed recognizing the weight and breathing pattern. It was just Keith. "Hey," Lance smiled.

"Hey." Keith smiled in his ear.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone. I'll warn everyone to not enter the dining room." Veronica teased as she left the room giving Lance a wink.

The next day Lance had a temporary ring in his armours pockets. For symbolic reasons they have to wear their armour during the speeches. They wear suits to the ball afterwards. Lance was going to propose to Keith at the ball, but he doesn't want to loose the ring.

Shiro was the first to make a speech, mostly to welcome the Paladins of Voltron to the stage. Hunk was the first to make a speech. Pidge came on next to make a speech. Allura was the halfway mark with her speech. Lance came on next to make a speech. Keith was the last person to make the speech as leader of Voltron. Keith made his speech, that he rehearsed countless times with Lance.

"Before I finish, I have one last thing to say." Keith said. Lance looked around. This wasn't part of it. "As many of you may know, Lance and I have been dating for six-slash-eight years." Keith held out a hand for Lance to take, which he did with the help of Shiro who was grinning. Does he know where this is going?

"Lance," Keith whispered in his ear, away from the mic. "I know you love being in the centre of attention. I'm sorry if it's too much." Keith turned to the mic, grabbing it from the stand, getting on one knee. Lance stopped breathing. "Will you marry me?" Keith opened the box hidden in his hand, using only one hand.

Lance smiled, covering his face, which was hot. He pulled out his own ring. "I was going to ask you later." He whispered to Keith. The two hugged and Lance cried into Keith's shoulder. "I can't believe it." Lance whispered.

"Do you want to tell the audience what you said?" Keith whispered his question into Lance's ear. Lance took the mic from Keith.

"Yes I will marry you." He said into the mic. The crowd cheered loudly.

Keith's first engagement was an accidental one with a member of the Blade of Mamora.

 **+1**

Lance and Keith smiled at each other. They were in this together. After today, nothing will get between them. It was their day. It was their wedding. If you told Lance seven years ago he would be marrying his rival, he would not believe you.

Out in the group he saw Veronica reminding everyone that it's her that got them engaged. All Lance did was look at Keith who was smiling in his direction. Lance held Keith's hand as Shiro piped up and told everyone it was the newly weds first dance. Keith brought Lance to the dancefloor, memories of their first date in their mind as they dance.

Life was perfect. Keith is perfect.

Once the dance was finished, they kept dancing. They danced all night. Nothing is better than this night.

The next morning when they woke up with sore feet, they didn't regret it. They were married. The realization will probably hit home soon, and he will have a freak out about marrying the most perfect man.

"Hey," Keith whispered to Lance after he woke up. Lance smiled at Keith.

"Hey, I can't believe we're married. I married the most perfect man in the universe. And trust me, I've been out there, there's some pretty damn good people out there." Lance said, exaggerating his movements. Keith smiled at Lance and brought him down into a kiss.

"You're wrong. I married the most perfect man in the universe. Trust me. I've been out there too." Keith said as they broke apart. Lance couldn't stop smiling as they cuddled in bed. He really did marry a perfect man.

Keith's first marriage was with Lance.

 **Check me out on Tumblr: adorablethatsatree!**

 **Note: I was blushing when writing this, and I had to stop a few times to cool down, I hope that was shown in my writing, and if it wasn't if I edited it it probably would have TT_TT. If I write a sequel, which I might when I have time, I will edit this properly. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this!**


End file.
